Takeo Nara
Takeo Nara (健男 奈良, Nara Takeo) is a genin-level member of Team Cho Li and a member of the Nara Clan. Background Takeo was born into the Nara clan. He graduated from the Academy at the age of 12 and was placed on Team Cho Li along with Kotarō Shimura, Saya Kohaku, and, Seina Hoshina. Personality Takeo is a optimistic and kind person. He is intelligent and observant. He is trustworthy and has a knack for noticing and remembering details. Takeo doesn't get jealous easily. He panics and gets confused often (especially during battle) leading him to think up crazy strategies which he usually (surprisingly) manages to pull off. His actions are somewhat unpredictable. He has an odd sense of humor. Though he may seem easygoing, he keeps his intelligence concealed behind his façade. Takeo tries his hardest to make up for his mistakes. He often obsesses over them and worries endlessly. He is stubborn, and can be opinionated. Takeo is somewhat disorganized. He carries handy things around with him (he's preparing for an apocalypse?) and endlessly stocks up on items for emergency situations. Appearance Takeo has spiky black hair tied up into a short, high ponytail. His eyes are the same color. He wears a baggy coat (he's actually small in size) on top of a dark green shirt with black shinobi pants (he occasionally wraps bandages around his legs). He has various pouches underneath his coat. His forehead protector is on his head. Abilities Despite being a member of the Nara Clan and skilled in his clan's techniques, Takeo is a tracker. His thought processes are usually quite random, thus his ideas are unconventional. Intelligence Takeo likes to be informed on everything (he probably likes gossip). He makes elaborate plans for different scenarios. Takeo tries to be accurate and researches on his topics thoroughly. He is often able to anticipate someone's next actions from observation. Shadow Manipulation Takeo has been trained in his clan's techniques since an early age and is proficient. He often uses this for combo attacks, though likes to practice his skills on his brother as well. Tracking Skills Takeo uses his chakra to track others (technically he's a sensor, like Seina). He utilizes his shadows as well (he would be notified of anyone coming in contact with his shadow), though this is mostly short range (though he can extend his shadows). He often goes on tracking missions with Kotarō. Stats Second Shinobi World War Team Meeting Arc Takeo was asked by Cho Li to meet her at a food stall. Takeo was nervous at first, though wanted to gain information on his sensei. After eating the food, he passed out. He woke up afterwards, and, found himself tied to a tree. Using the Rope Escape Technique, he got out. Takeo wondered how he had ended up there, before realizing his sensei had drugged him. He began panicking though eventually calmed down. He found his teammates nearby. After they had all united, he went with Kotarō to look for food. After gathering food, they settled around the fire Saya and Seina built and began talking to each other. Takeo sensed the presence of other ninjas as their fire was put out by a Water Release technique. He quickly realized they were being attacked and though terrified, his survival instinct kicked in. He throws a bunch of kunai, targeting the unknown chakra. He aided Kotarō in his attacks and together, they manage to deal a critical blow. The opponents flee soon after. Takeo takes one of the later shifts. He was unable to sleep and paranoid of being attacked again. In the morning, the team find their way out of the forest. Takeo was exhausted due to lack of sleep, but kept on guard. He sensed Cho Li's presence and they make their way back to Konoha. Takeo berated himself for not realizing it was a test, then fell asleep. A few weeks later, Cho Li informs the team during training that they were entering the Second Shinobi World War and going to leave for the Land of Wind. Takeo is stunned at the thought of war, as he doesn't know what it means to be a part of it, only remembering the information he had overheard and collected. Team Cho Li leaves for the mission soon after. Takeo is seen off by his brother Tadao. Tadao offers him food and they talk briefly. During their conversation, Takeo overhears Kotarō arguing with his father and brothers. He wished he could support Kotarō, but is unable to speak up and stays quiet. Land of Wind Arc Team Cho Li arrives at the Konoha base camp in Sunagakure a few days later. Everyone is given a task- Takeo is asked to gather and sort through the supplies. The four genin are asked to collect herbs for poison antidotes. They set off with out Cho Li, making Takeo nervous. They start to gather the herbs, unaware of the Sunagakure shinobi watching them. Shortly before the surprise attack is launched, Takeo and Seina sense their presence and warn the others. Takeo quickly sets off to assist Kotarō in his fight against Kōsa, one of the Sunagakure shinobi. He helps Kotarō fight and manages to dodge a few attacks aimed at him. Despite being scared, he forms a plan and informs Kotarō. Together, they destroy the puppets Kōsa used as weapons. This angers Kōsa who comes at them with his Wind Release technique, blinding them. They manage to kill him though Kotarō is grazed with his poisoned kunai in the process. After killing Kōsa, Takeo and Kotarō go off to support Seina and Saya only to find out they had just finished their fights. Their injuries are healed by Seina, though Takeo has the least injuries compared to the others due to Kotarō protecting him. They all decide to head back to the camp and are horrified when Kotarō starts vomiting. Shocked, Takeo remembers the kunai and realizes he was poisoned during their fight. He rushes to Kōsa's body and grabs what he hopes to be the antidote. Kotarō collapses and is carried back to the base by Saya. Once they reach the camp, Takeo hands over the vial to the medical team. The medics are unable to cure Kotarō but he is saved by Tsunade who happened to be passing by. Takeo is worried and after Kotarō recovers the next day, he offers him some of the food his brother gave him. He blames himself for Kotarō getting cut by the kunai (as Kotarō did most of the fighting). Afterwards, he approaches Cho Li and asks her to train him to get used to battle (not becoming nervous or afraid) and to be there for his teammates when he can. Team Training Arc After admitting he needed help when it came to his fear of battles, his teammates promise to aid him by randomly attacking him (Takeo wondered if there was really a point in telling him about their plan). He is then ambushed multiple times by them. While it does make him more alert and careful, it Creation and Conception Takeo was created as a part of a collaboration team. He was (like all my other OCs it seems) made by accident. He wasn't supposed to be a Nara at first, though I later grew to like this. I always thought of him as having strong chakra and being able to sense with it and being short. Most of his information was actually made up quickly as I went along. I share some of his traits XD He is my first pre- gen OC. My goal was to created a unique character. Takeo's personality and habits are my favorite parts. I think "Out of Touch" by Daryl Hall and John Oates fits him best... At this point, I'm rambling so I'll stop. Trivia *Takeo's favorite food is rice, while his least favorite food is roe. He is fond of vegetables. **Takeo's hobbies are playing sudoku, strategizing, and, reading. *He has completed - official missions in total: **Takeo means "health" or "man." *Takeo would like a match with any of his teammates. **Takeo's favorite phrase is "Anything is possible" while his favorite word is "relief." *He likes (lame) puns. **He is good at picking out fresh produce. *He is knowledgeable on a number of obscure topics, but is clueless when it comes to well- known facts. **His favorite color is yellow. Quotes *(To Kotarō) "Would you like some food?" *(To Saya) "Try out the plan first." *(To Seina) "Vegetables!" Reference Please comment with your opinion of Takeo Nara! Thank you TheShapeofThings for commenting! I really appreciate it! The same goes to KusaNin and Sir Aether. Thanks BlossomsCherry for your interest. Category:DRAFT